Admiración
by Addanight
Summary: Es precisamente por ello, que tanto te admiro. Porque pudiste tener una vida perfecta y aún así, elegiste una vida conmigo. DMHP


Pareja: HarryXDraco. Así que si no les gusta hagan el favor de retirarse, gracias. Será solo shonen ai, así que no habrá lemmon.

Disclamer:Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Lo único que es mío es la trama de esta historia que con tanto cariño cree.

Summary: Es precisamente por ello, que tanto te admiro. Porque pudiste tener una vida perfecta y aún así, elegiste una vida conmigo.

Dedicatoria: A mi pequeña Naddy a quien adoro con toda mi alma.

¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬

Admiración

Por Addanight

Tantas desgracias habían plagado mi vida que ya había perdido la fe. Me encontraba en ese punto en el que uno se hunde en lo más profundo de su ser, de sus pensamientos, de su tristeza. No estoy seguro de que me ocurría, pero de pronto ya nada importaba. Era como si mis sentidos se hubieran perdido, como si me hubiera vuelto incapaz de percibir la felicidad.

Estaba ya desesperado. No sabía que era peor: si seguir con vida o darme cuenta de que lentamente me moría. Porque ya no me quedaba nada. La vida me quería desdichado y así es precisamente como me había dejado. La verdad, es que ya no sabía quien me daba más pena, si la gente que inocentemente se creía feliz o yo que estaba conciente de lo que era el mundo real.

Y fue entonces que, quizá por casualidad, o más bien ironía, el destino quiso que tu y yo nos conociéramos, nos veneráramos, nos entendiéramos, nos perteneciéramos. Aún hoy, no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió esto, pero eso no importa. Lo único que vale la pena es este sentimiento que me inunda.

Te amo. Simple y sencillamente te adoro. Con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. El mundo me había enseñado que los milagros no existen. Que las ilusiones están destinadas a ser sueños rotos. Porque la realidad es una desgracia. Una total y fría telaraña de desdichas. Pero tú llegaste a mi vida para cambiar las reglas del juego.

Para acurrucarme en tus brazos cuando lo necesito. Para dejarme quererte con toda mi alma. Fue así que ese corazón que yo daba por muerto latió por primera vez en mi vida. Todo mi ser se inundó de dicha. Y aún cuando sabía que no tenía sentido; que esto no podía ser real, me aferré a ti como si mi existencia dependiera de ello.

De pronto, el mundo pareció más amable. No porque las desgracias y desdichas hubieran desaparecido, sino porque tu simple presencia hacía que el mundo brillara, hacía que mi mundo brillara.

Jamás hubiese pensado que tú y yo tendríamos un futuro, así que es natural mi sorpresa al notar que ahora compartimos no sólo un pasado, sino un presente. ¡Bendito tú y toda tu maravillosa persona! ¡Dichoso yo que tengo la fortuna de amarte! Todo es tan perfecto que no puedo sino sonreír al notar que estás descansando tranquilamente a mi lado.

¿Qué haría yo sin tus ironías que le dan gracia a la vida? ¿Qué sería de mí sin tu persona? ¿Quién sino tu sería capaz de meter algo de sentido común en mi ser?

Es por todo esto que no puedo sino agradecer que hayas decidido seguir este camino conmigo. Porque sé que de todas las personas del mundo me elegiste a mí para ser tu compañero, tu confidente, tu vida.

Y mientras nuestros años juntos se van sumando, y la vida se nos escapa de entre los dedos, no puedo sino adorar todo lo que hemos vivido. No han sido fáciles los tiempos que hemos pasado y con cada nueva tragedia, me convenzo de que sin ti me derrumbaría. Se muy bien que pudiste tener una vida llena de lujos y tranquilidad, algo que yo jamás podré ofrecerte. Y es precisamente por ello, que tanto te admiro. Porque pudiste tener una vida perfecta y aún así, elegiste una vida conmigo.

_FIN_

¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬ ¬

Comentarios de la autora:

Pues yo sé que no es la mejor ni la más creativa trama que haya creado, pero me encontraba bajo la influencia del día del amor y la amistad cuando lo escribí y no pude evitarlo. Terriblemente cursi ¿cierto? Yo lo sé, pero aún así me gustó mucho.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
